Beyond Reindeer Games
by 8pjd8
Summary: Sequel to Reindeer Games. Kurt struggles to understand himself and his sexuality, and he learns that the online world isn't as big as he once thought.
1. Internal Struggles

Author's Note: This is a sequel to _Reindeer Games_. That doesn't have to have been read to understand this story. That one was pure smut. Don't get me wrong, there will be smut in this story, but I wanted there to be more. This story is more about self-exploration about sexuality, and I'm talking about more than sexual orientation. I think that sexual interests, kinks, and fetishes are still considered to be very taboo, and there isn't enough dialogue that lets people know that there is nothing (in my opinion) wrong or abnormal about having sexual interests/fetishes, so long as they are done safely and by consenting adults (as all sexual acts should). I'm hoping this story is more about the journey someone (in this case, Kurt) takes in trying to understand what he wants in terms of sex and sexuality, and that life and love are not black-and-white.

Disclaimer: Thoughts and ideas are mine, characters and anything else Glee related are not

Chapter 1: Internal Struggles

Kurt was only a few weeks into his first semester at NYADA, but was already beginning to feel overwhelmed. Oddly enough, though, it had nothing to do with the coursework (which was strenuous nonetheless). It seemed liked the last few months in Kurt's life was a complete roller coaster. He finally gets to New York, only to then find out Blaine cheated on him. Then, he seems to make peace with Blaine and his cheating, but learns that his father has prostate cancer (he doesn't care what stage his father says it is; you hear the word cancer, you freak out).

But, it was none of these things that currently have Kurt distracted. He can't help but think back to a week before Christmas. Santana had come to visit and Rachel had gotten them jobs as elves. Then . . . they met him, Cody Tolentino (aka Sexy Santa). They thought inviting him over would be fun. Kurt couldn't deny that he found Cody extremely attractive (maybe he had something going with the Sexy Santa nickname). Thanks to Santana's pointed comments about Kurt's lack of sex appeal and Cody's special rum, Kurt completely lost his inhibitions and found himself making out with Santa for much of the evening. Santana and Rachel disappeared (little did Kurt know that Cody's rum knocked them both out cold), and Kurt found himself alone in his bedroom with Cody.

Cody suggested role-playing, and Kurt was almost too happy to oblige. Before he knew it, he found himself hogtied on his bed, and he was actually enjoying it. He was gagged with Cody's Santa hat and was informed that he and the girls were being robbed. It was just a ploy all along to get their things. Those kind of things can really interrupt a sexy happening.

Kurt was replaying everything that happened that night over and over in his head. Rachel had even suggested he see a counselor, believing that Kurt may be suffering from PTSD. Kurt kept telling Rachel he was fine, but was considering the possibility of talking with someone. However, it wasn't the reason that Rachel (or anyone else) suggested. Kurt hasn't been able to get out of his head how much he enjoyed being tied up.

Every time that Kurt thinks about that evening (and he thinks about it almost all of the time), he berates himself. He gets angry at himself for being turned on, especially knowing that Cody just ended up robbing them. He let something with a complete stranger go further than he should have. He then gets angry for getting turned on, again, when he thinks about that night. Kurt remembers being left tied on the bed, harder than he ever recalls. He relieved himself only after the police were called, and he came almost instantly. The desire to have Cody make him cum is now one of his typical fantasies. Mostly, though, Kurt thinks about what Cody said to him that night:

_Cody reached down to Kurt's obviously erect penis and felt dampness. "Yeah," he chuckled, "you are enjoying this." He rubbed Kurt gently, causing a moan to emit from Kurt's gagged mouth. "You are definitely enjoying this, Kurt. And I think I know why."_

_Kurt could only look at Cody confusedly before Cody continued. "Like I said, Kurt, you're sweet. But you're boring. Before all of this getting tied up nonsense, I know you were having fun. You threw caution to the wind and took a walk on the wild side. You made out with a stranger. You ended up in this position and you're getting robbed, which sucks for you, but I hope you've learned a lesson. Have fun in your life . . . just don't get so drunk and make poor decisions."_

Much like everything that evening, Kurt hates to admit that he somewhat agrees with what Cody said. For the most part, his life, at least sexually, has been boring. Before Cody, all Kurt knew was Blaine. And he'd never begrudge the time he and Blaine spent together. Blaine respected the fact that Kurt loved romance and musicals, and wanted to take things very slowly. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better first boyfriend, a better first love. He will always have fond memories of the night he and Blaine shared together after the school play. But, Kurt began to think that maybe he wanted more, or at least something different. He certainly wanted to find a relationship and to eventually start a family, but would it be so bad if he had some fun while he looked? And why did the two have mutually exclusive? Kurt wanted to explore if there could be more than just romance. He's young and single in New York, so why not have some fun?

Kurt had all of these feelings, and he wasn't sure what to do about them. For all of the notions he had about exploring his sexuality, Kurt couldn't help but think of what his dad told him when they had "the talk." His father said that sex is supposed to be something shared between two people, and it's something that mattered. Once again thinking back to his first time with Blaine, Kurt agreed. He couldn't shake the notion, though, that he did enjoy the times where he and Blaine simply had sex. Sure, there was lovemaking, but there were also times that were rushed and where it was more about relieving the sexual tension rather than connecting with someone with whom he loved. Though Kurt tried to look at things in terms of shades of gray, he had a hard time differentiating between black and white here.

Cody was definitely right about one thing – if Kurt wanted to have some fun, he would need to do it safely. There would be no alcohol and trust would have to be there. Trust . . . that was a difficult word for Kurt to even comprehend at the moment. First, he was having idea with trusting himself. Any erotic thought suddenly turns into a guilt trip, where he continues to have that battle of pleasure vs. love.

Second, how could he trust someone after what happened? Sure, he wanted to be touched and even wanted to get off, but what if someone wanted to go further than Kurt wanted? Would he respect Kurt's boundaries? Would Kurt know what his own boundaries are? How exactly would he even approach the subject with a guy?

Finally, there was no one that Kurt could trust to share these feelings with. Rachel would freak out (and probably make it about herself; Kurt loved her, but that was a habit she has still had a lot of trouble breaking . . . especially since the Winter Showcase). Santana had already left New York (Kurt knew she'd be back), but Kurt wasn't sure he could talk openly with her. Sure, she's had many sexual experiences, but Kurt couldn't deal with all the judgment and the ida that she'd tell everyone back home (and he didn't need his dad to have another heart attack). And, of course, he couldn't tell Blaine. Sure, they were starting to work on having a friendship, and Blaine even offered to talk with Kurt about sex before they got together, but Kurt believed it would be in bad taste to talk with an ex about sexual fantasies involving a hookup that ended in a robbery.

Kurt closed his laptop, sighing with frustration and putting his head down on his desk. He was ignoring the tenting that was happening in his pants. He started to regret that every pair of pants he owned were so damn tight. Finally, it dawned on Kurt as he picked up his head and stared at his computer. There was always the internet, a place where he could explore what he wanted under strict anonymity. After texting Rachel to confirm that she would still be gone for a few hours, Kurt tentatively opened up his laptop and started his search, not quite certain of what exactly he's looking for.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I have a general idea of what I want this story to look like and have a skeleton of the next few chapters. I don't want to make any promises about when I'll update because I don't want to rush anything. I will promise, though, that I'll see this story through. I am always open to comments and some suggestions (as I said, I know where I want this story to go, but if someone says something that really strikes me, I'm happy to incorporate the idea).**


	2. Research and Chats

Chapter Note: Internet conversations are bolded

Still own nothing

Chapter 2: Research and Chats

To say that the Internet was a scary place would be a vast understatement. Kurt spent the past few days looking up kink on the web. He found a lot of information (more than he wanted – pictures included), but nothing that truly interested him. Most of what he found involved whips and chains, which almost made Kurt give up completely. He was able to find some porn sites that had videos of things me might like to try (things on the tamer side, at least compared to what he was finding), but unless he wanted to contact the webmaster of each page, there was no one to speak with, ask questions, etc.

About a week into his search, Kurt came across a kink/fetish website that allowed people to create a profile and talk about their interests. It had a chat function that allowed members to talk (and block; Kurt made sure of that). Deciding to throw a little caution to the wind, Kurt created a profile. He didn't post any pictures of himself or give any identifying information; all that was on there was his age, the fact that he lived in New York, and a small blurb that he was just seeing what was out there. He was a little proud of the handle he created for himself (BroadwayBound). Unfortunately, Kurt's search for information has yielded nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. Kurt got some offers to be spanked and numerous requests to be a live-in slave, all of which he respectfully declined.

Kurt was beginning to wonder if there was anyone out there that could help him understand his feelings, since he was completely unaware of what these feelings were. He was beginning to believe that he was the only one who ever experienced these emotions. Logically, he knew this wasn't true, but it made Kurt feel like he was back in Ohio, alone, with no one who understands him. Exacerbated, he was ready to log off when a message popped up:

**NewAtThis: Hi**

Kurt clicked on NewAtThis' profile. There weren't any pictures, but this guy had a similar page as Kurt's. He was Kurt's age and new to New York. Also, like Kurt's profile, though, there wasn't much information about what this guy was looking for. All it said was that he was into bondage, so Kurt went into the conversation with some caution.

**BroadwayBound: Hi**

**NewAtThis: I noticed our profiles are somewhat similar, you know, lacking information. LOL. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing on here, but figured I'd look to maybe see what's out there. What's your story?**

Kurt desperately wanted to share all of his story with this guy, but they've been talking for approximately one and a half minutes. This is the Internet; this guy could be some freaky pervert . . . or Sue Sylvester. Kurt decided to just give a little bit of information to see how this guy reacted, but was still extremely hesitant. He noticed his fingers shaking as they touched the keyboard.

**BroadwayBound: Let's just say I ended up in a situation and was surprised that I liked it.**

**NewAtThis: Situation? You are on a fetish website, so I'm assuming that it's something in this realm?**

Kurt was biting his lip as he decided whether or not to be honest. It hit Kurt that he's on his computer. He can share some information, and if the conversation went poorly, he could block this guy and never have to speak with him again. The realization actually made Kurt feel a little better and that he could be a little more open than if he was talking to someone in person.

**BroadwayBound: I ended up getting tied up. I wasn't really expecting it to happen, but got a little turned on.**

Kurt found himself blushing as he typed.

**BroadwayBound: OK, a lot turned on.**

**NewAtThis: How exactly does one end up getting tied up? Haha.**

**BroadwayBound: I don't know if I want to get into that right now.**

There was still a level of shame that Kurt felt, but he was beginning to be uncertain about what exactly caused him to feel this way. At first, he thought it was because he was robbed and shouldn't have been excited, even though he got excited before he realized he was being robbed. Then, he started to wonder if it was strange that he liked being tied up.

**NewAtThis: I understand. As you can see by my name, I don't have much experience. Truth be told, I really don't have much at all. It's hard to start up a conversation with a guy about stuff like this.**

**BroadwayBound: Tell me about it. I had this happen right before Christmas, and I've been thinking about it nonstop since. I've wanted to talk with my friends about these things, but it's not exactly an easy conversation to have. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of "stuff" are you into?**

**NewAtThis: I'm kinda interested in tying a guy up, having some fun with him. Things got really out of hand for me when I was in high school. I've felt like there have been times in my life where I've been out of control. I wasn't always a nice person, and I think it was because I didn't feel like I was in control of my life. I like the idea of having some control in a situation where the other guy was into it.**

Kurt audibly sighed with relief. This guy seemed to completely understand the thoughts he was having. There was no way Kurt was thinking he was ready to meet this guy, but, for the first time, he felt like he may have someone that he can open up to about his sexuality.

**BroadwayBound: Wow, it's like you're in my head. I feel exactly the same way, but in a different role (I guess that's the right word). All my life, I've felt like I've had to be in control to make sure life went the way I wanted. To give up the control actually turned me on. I guess I'm a control freak, and want someone else to take that control. I just don't know how willing I am to give it up.**

Kurt couldn't believe he had typed all of that out. It was the first time he verbalized (or typed) his feelings out to someone else. He actually found himself smiling as he continued typing.

**BroadwayBound: I didn't think there was anyone out there who understood. I've had a couple of "interesting" offers. There are guys who don't even say hi; they just ask to meet up. I know that I'm nowhere near ready to meet up with someone. This is actually the longest conversation I've had with anyone on here.**

**NewAtThis: Yeah, man, it's cool. I definitely would like to meet with someone, but I agree with you about having someone to talk with. This is cool. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep talking.**

**BroadwayBound: I think I can handle that.**

Kurt heard the door open, and realizing that Rachel was home, decided it would be best to end the conversation for now.

**BroadwayBound: Hey, my roommate just came home. I need to get going for now, but I really hope we can talk more soon.**

**NewAtThis: Absolutely. Hope to talk with you soon.**

Kurt signed off the website and closed his laptop. He smiled again as he got up to get dinner started with Rachel.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Little More Conversation

**Author's Note: This chapter has some descriptions of sexual acts. Figured I'd put that in as a warning, even though the rating is M. Also, I don't know much at all about New York geography. For the sake of this story, NYU isn't far from where Kurt goes to school/lives.**

**As always, I own nothing!**

Chapter 3: A Little More Conversation

For the first time in months, Kurt felt that his life was returning to some sense of normalcy. Classes were tough, but he was getting into a routine that made him believe he could handle being at NYADA. He was spending time with Rachel (when she was around; ever since she started to see Brody, her time has become extremely limited) and making some friends on campus (even considering joining a musical group on campus, despite what Rachel and Brody say). Oddly enough, he thought, it's the conversations he would've thought abnormal that have given him normalcy.

Kurt and his online chat partner (friend? Kurt wasn't sure how to define the relationship, or relationship was even the right word) talked over the computer maybe one or two times a week over the past two and half months. Kurt still didn't know much, personally, about the person he's been talking with. The guy seemed more than OK with the fact that Kurt wasn't ready to give out any information that could reveal his identity, and Kurt wasn't going to ask something he wouldn't provide in return. The only things they knew about one another was each of them was a college student, and Kurt knew this guy went to NYU (Kurt didn't tell him he went to NYADA). Since no names were exchanged, Kurt was internally referring to this guy as Nat (he shortened NewAtThis).

It was surprising even to Kurt how much he opened up about himself, despite feeling like he shared exactly no information. He was participating in conversations that, in the past, would've had him turning shades of red he thought unimaginable and forcing him to stick his fingers in his ears and scream as he ran out of the room. He sat back and was reading through some of the chat history. About a month ago, Nat started asking Kurt about sex toys:

**NewAtThis: You ever use anything to help you in the bedroom . . . you know, any toys or anything?**

**BroadwayBound: No. Definitely no. I'm shocked that I'm even able to sit here and have a conversation with someone about sex toys. I'm really just opening myself up (no pun intended – see, I'm even learning to make jokes) to all of these things. What about you?**

**NewAtThis: A few times. I have a fleshlight (Kurt was proud of himself that he at least knew what one of them was). Actually, I have two. I've used one on myself a few times. I'd actually like to use the other one on a guy sometime. You know, have him tied up and maybe get him off that way.**

**BroadwayBound: Wow, that actually sounds kind of hot. How did you end up with two?**

**NewAtThis: I had actually bought one myself. First sex toy I ever purchased. Got one from a few of my friends at college for my birthday. I think they thought it would embarrass me. Little did they know that I was extremely happy to have a second one.**

**BroadwayBound: I can certainly relate to the idea of having friends buying something like that in hopes of embarrassing you. I can think of a few friends that I have who would love nothing more than to completely humiliate me by getting me that. And, they know it would. The thought is actually making me blush right now.**

**NewAtThis: You're blushing? That's cute (Kurt was wondering if Nat was trying to flirt with him). I've bought some other "regular" sex toys, like a vibrating wand. It's like a massager for your dick. It's actually kinda hot. Have a cock ring too (never used that one on myself; saving that for a lucky guy. Haha). I also bought some bondage stuff, like cuffs and a blindfold. But, I like to use stuff you can find around your place, like neckties and duct tape. For me, it adds a hotness to it.**

**BroadwayBound: Nice collection.**

Kurt continued skimming through the conversations, stopping on one from about two weeks ago. Nat had excitedly told Kurt that he was meeting up with a guy he had been chatting with on the site. They had gone out for coffee (Nat told Kurt he had been encouraged by others on the site to meet in a public place first and talk about boundaries before setting any type of meeting up) and agreed to meet that upcoming Saturday. Nat had told Kurt that the guy was cute, about six-foot tall, blond hair, swimmer, 21-years old. The guy had been interested in getting tied up and played with. According to Nat, they had already agreed to not having sex (but still talked about safety and how both had recently been tested and were clean), but wanted to have some fun together. Nat told Kurt that he'd message him that Sunday to tell him all about it.

**NewAtThis: Holy shit, man, yesterday was so hot!**

**BroadwayBound: Do tell. In as many graphic details as possible, of course.**

**NewAtThis: We met at the hotel room, like we agreed (Nat explained that his dorm room wouldn't work and the other guy lived with roommates). We decided to do this fake break-in scene. He was pretending to sleep and I was sneaking in. I climbed on top of him and as soon as he "woke up," I clamped my hand down over his mouth.**

**BroadwayBound: Great start.**

**NewAtThis: I told him to shut up and do what he was told. He told me he wanted me to be a little verbal, that it turned him on. How hot is that?**

**BroadwayBound: I think I can relate to that.**

**NewAtThis: You're getting dirtier, aren't you? Haha. He told me to just take what I wanted, and as I grabbed my handcuffs out, I told him I planned to. I cuffed his wrists behind his back and flipped him onto his back so that we were staring at one another. I then leaned over and gave him this long, hot kiss. Dude, I thought I was going to explode right then.**

(Kurt just wanted to let him keep talking, as he was getting incredibly turned on)

**Broadway Bound: You just keep typing. I'm enjoying the story.**

**NewAtThis: I took his shoes and socks off, then took his jeans off. He was already shirtless, so he was just in his boxer briefs. Man, his body was phenomenal. I took his shoelaces out and used them to tie his ankles together. I honestly just had to stand back for a minute and admire him. Should've gone to more swim meets in high school. Haha. I could see his dick was so hard and thought it was going to pop out of his underwear.**

**I decided to join him and took off everything but my boxers. He broke character and told me I had a great body. That made me feel good. I've always been a little self-conscious about my body, but that just made me want him more. He had told me that he was into feet and wanted me to put them in his face. I wasn't sure about it, but figured "what the hell?" At first, I just started rubbing them in his face, but then he started to suck my toes! Licked by soles too! Wanna know something?**

**BroadwayBound: What?**

**NewAtThis: That seriously turned me the fuck on. I think I may have a foot fetish now. Haha. I then climbed back on top of him and we started kissing some more and dry humping. I then grabbed the roll of duct tape I bought and slapped a piece over his mouth. Never realized how hot it was to just hear the sound of tape being ripped off the roll, knowing it's gonna shut some hot guy up. Once he was gagged, I laid down next to him and started playing with him. I was pinching his nipples and rubbing his crotch. I started whispering in his ear that I was gonna make him my bitch (just part of the game. Already told you we weren't going to have sex, and we didn't). That just turned him on more and he was moaning so freaking hard into the tape. That sound is great.**

(Kurt realized that Cody had told him the same thing, but he was so turned on by Nat's story that he didn't care. He also didn't care that he was getting off while typing).

**NewAtThis: Finally, I pulled his boxer briefs down. And I was not disappointed. He was packing down there. I took my underwear off too and really had some fun with him. I pressed my dick up against his taped lips. I think he was actually fighting to get the tape off his lips. I turned around and started tracing my finger right near his cock. I even pressed my foot against his taped mouth. Teasing this guy was hot. I then sat on him and jerked off. Took me no time to get off. Haha. Eventually got him off too. Best, though, was I took a shower and left him tied. I was nice enough to untie him and let him shower too. **

(Kurt had just finished climaxing himself as Nat's story came to an end)

Kurt didn't even realize how turned on he was just rereading that conversation. He reached down and grabbed himself, stroking quickly. He wasn't sure if he'd admit it, but this tended to happen during most of the conversations that he had with Nat. This time, he was even imagining himself in some of the situations Nat had described. Surprisingly, though, whenever Kurt fantasized, he couldn't really picture anyone in the role of Nat. It would be too weird to think about Blaine or his friends, and he refused to let himself think of Cody, so it was more of a mysterious figure. Maybe, he though, that made it a bigger turn on.

In no time, Kurt had blown his load. He cleaned himself up and continued to a conversation that just happened a few days ago.

**NewAtThis: Have you ever been in love?**

**BroadwayBound: This is certainly a change from the usual smut we talk about.**

**NewAtThis: Sorry if that was a little forward. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately.**

**BroadwayBound: What brought this on?**

**NewAtThis: Not sure. Maybe it's finally having met up with someone. It was super hot and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Can't help but think, though, that I would like to fall in love one day. Wondering if the two can mesh.**

**BroadwayBound: Wow . . .**

**NewAtThis: What? Is this stupid?**

**BroadwayBound: No, not at all. It's something that I've been thinking about myself. I think that's one of the main reasons that I even joined this site and started looking for stuff and talking with people. But, to answer your question, I was in love before.**

(Even as he sent the message, Kurt was shocked that he had revealed such a personal piece of information about himself, as he had been so guarded before. Maybe his guard was coming down, he thought. And he seemed OK with that.

**NewAtThis: Was? Not anymore?**

**BroadwayBound: No. We broke up shortly after I started college. We were growing apart, and then he cheated on me. It hurt like hell and I thought I might hate him forever, but we started talking before the holidays, and we are hoping to salvage a friendship.**

**NewAtThis: I'm sorry that happened. Glad you're trying to be friends. That's good.**

**BroadwayBound: I may be presumptuous here, but I'm assuming that you haven't been?**

**NewAtThis: No. I thought I was in love with someone in high school, but I wasn't even really out yet. I don't think that was love. I've hooked up with a couple guys once I got to college, but that's about it. Can I ask you another personal question?**

**BroadwayBound: I'll be honest, you can ask, but not sure I'll answer**

**NewAtThis: That's fair. Haha. Did you always know you were gay?**

**BroadwayBound: I think everyone always knew I was gay. I was a walking stereotype for much of my life. I think I used to look at that as a bad thing, but I think it helped shape who I am today. And while my life wasn't always easy (especially with the way I was treated in high school), I'm happy with where it's gotten me. What about you?**

**NewAtThis: I knew you'd ask me back. Not really sure how to answer that question. I was a walking cliché in another way -**

Kurt noticed a new message pop up from Nat.

**NewAtThis: Hey, man, what's up?**

**BroadwayBound: Not much. Just surfing the net, I guess.**

**NewAtThis: You know that's just code for jerking off to porn on the 'net.**

**BroadwayBound: You can call it whatever you want.**

**NewAtThis: It's cool. Can I be honest with you about something?**

Kurt had no clue what was going to pop up on his screen next.

**NewAtThis: I've jerked off to our conversations. Like a lot. A whole fucking lot.**

Kurt was blushing, but also giggling, all things considered.

**BroadwayBound: Well, I can't say that I haven't done the same. I also can't say that I didn't just do that a little while ago.**

**NewAtThis: Rereading when I told you about my meet-up, huh?**

**BroadwayBound: Yeah**

**NewAtThis: Hot, man. I've gotten off to rereading that (and replaying it in my head) so many times, and it was just a few weeks ago. OK, so I'm going to ask you another question, and I'll totally be cool with any answer you give me.**

Kurt felt like he knew where this was heading.

**NewAtThis: Can I see what you look like?**

That wasn't exactly what Kurt thought he was going to ask (he thought Nat was going to ask for a meet-up), but it was still something that gave Kurt a cause for concern. He wasn't sure how ready he was to face anyone, even if it was just to talk.

**BroadwayBound: Um . . .**

**NewAtThis: It's cool, man. I'm just interested in seeing what you look like. That's why I didn't want to ask for a meet-up.**

Kurt would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't interested in seeing what Nat looked like. It might be nice to put a face with the fantasy.

**NewAtThis: I guess I'll try one more avenue. You have Skype, right?**

**BroadwayBound: Yes**

**NewAtThis: We can Skype for a few minutes. Hell, we can even just wave to one another and then sign off.**

Kurt thought about it. Was he ready to make the next plunge? He realized he had shared a lot of information about himself. And, while NYU wasn't too far from NYADA, Nat had no clue where Kurt went to school, so the odds of them running into one another were probably pretty slim.

**BroadwayBound: I guess we can do that. Just give me a few minutes.**

**NewAtThis: No problem. Lemme know when you're ready.**

Kurt needed a minute or two to not only compose himself, but to create a new account. Using the "BroadwayBound" handle, Kurt created a new profile (putting in zero information about himself), not wanting any of his personal information connected.

**BroadwayBound: OK, what's your name.**

Nat gave Kurt his name and Kurt put it into his profile. He found his hands shaking once again as he nervously clicked the video call button. It rang twice before Kurt was notified that Nat accepted. Due to a small lag, Kurt knew his face would pop up onto Nat's screen a few seconds before Nat's face would come onto Kurt's. The sound, however, was working on both ends. Before an image could come onto Kurt's screen, he heard a voice from other side of the computer say, "Kurt?"

**That's it for chapter 3. I have an idea of where I want the next chapter(s) to go, but don't have anything written out yet. Any comments or suggestions, please feel free to review or message me. Thanks!**


	4. From Cams to Coffee

**Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. Sorry for the delay. I had some trouble thinking about what I wanted to write, but once I started writing, the words seemed to flow. In this chapter, you find out very early on who Nat is (if you haven't already figured it out). This chapter has a lot of talking, but for those that love smut, I promise it'll be coming up soon :).**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

Chapter 4: From Cams to Coffee

"Kurt?"

It only took another second for Nat's camera to connect, but Kurt knew exactly whom he was talking with based on the voice alone. Words escaped him as he just stared slack jawed at the face in front of him. The face staring at him was a mix of confusion, surprise, and had a slightly dopey grin.

"No, no, no, no" was all Kurt could say before he quickly disconnected the camera. His body wasn't allowing him to get up, his eyes glued to the computer screen. He noticed a few messages pop up asking if he were still there. Kurt just continued to stare, not bothering to type anything back. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating. He glared down at the number, knowing who it was. Kurt rolled his eyes, forgetting that they've already exchanged phone numbers.

"Hello," Kurt said, lacking all emotion.

"Kurt, are you OK?" the voice on the other line asked. "Get back on camera. I think it'll be easier to talk that way." There was a slight pause before Kurt heard, "please?"

Reluctantly, Kurt hit the button once again to connect the cameras. The face popped up again, this time showing some concern, obviously seeing how disturbed Kurt was by the whole situation.

"You OK?"

Kurt just continued to stare at the camera before finally asking, "Dave?"

A shy grin crept up over Dave Karofsky's mouth. Kurt just couldn't believe it. His ex bully was Nat. The guy that tormented him, unexpectedly (and without want) kissed him, admitted he was in love with him, and then tried to kill himself . . . this is the guy that Kurt has been opening up to. Dave Karofsky now knows things about Kurt that no one else, including his friends, his family, even Blaine, knows about him.

"Yeah, Kurt," Dave replied, still grinning. "It's me. I can't sit here and say I'm not shocked too. This is wild."

"I don't know if I can do this," Kurt mumbled, his hand inches away from disconnecting the camera again. "This is all too much for me to handle."

"I understand, Kurt." Kurt was surprised at how soothing Dave's voice was. Sure, he and Dave talked for a little bit after Dave got out of the hospital, but summer came and their lives took over. Kurt didn't even know Dave was in college, let alone that he was in New York. Hearing his voice sound so understanding, even without saying much, was allowing him to comprehend that Dave and Nat were the same people; this was the same person who opened up about not being in love and sharing some of Kurt's confusion.

"Kurt?"

He hadn't even realized he was zoning out again. His mind was going a mile a minute, still not fully comprehending that he was, in fact, in reality.

"Wow, this is really freaking you out," Kurt heard Dave say. "I'm really sorry, Kurt. Obviously, I had absolutely no clue that it was you, and I never wanted to make you this uncomfortable. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy our conversations – and more than just because they were totally a turn on." Dave couldn't help but grin again as he said the last part, which only made Kurt blush.

"I'd also be lying if I said I think it wouldn't be good for us to talk," Dave continued. "We should have a real conversation, in person."

Kurt knew that Dave was right. Having a history with Dave, Kurt understood that he couldn't just ignore Dave's request. While he trusted that Dave wouldn't say anything to anyone back home, there was that one small part of Kurt that was fearful everyone would know. And, though his conversations with Dave were helpful, he couldn't help but still feel some shame about liking what he likes. Feeling that shame only added to Kurt's frustration. Finally, Kurt found himself able to speak.

"I agree, what did you have in mind?"

Two hours later, Kurt found himself sitting in Dave's kitchen. Once again, he was thinking of how surreal this entire situation was. He was sitting in David Karofsky's kitchen, getting ready to have a conversation about their mutual interest in kink. If he wasn't completely freaking out, he figured he'd have to laugh. He reminded himself to do so later.

While seemingly looking more comfortable, Dave also couldn't believe what was happening. He enjoyed talking with _BroadwayBound_. Never in a million years would he have believed that it was Kurt Hummel. The guy he was talking with didn't seem to be the Kurt he knew; this was someone who didn't want to be in control, and constantly seemed to doubt his feelings and wants. The Kurt Dave knew was the exact opposite, an overly confident, sure of himself guy. He realized, though, that Kurt had explained that he could be overwhelmed by always feeling that he needs to be in control.

Dave was also incredibly happy that his roommates were both away for the weekend. He wanted to sit down with Kurt and talk with him. Even though they had drifted apart, Dave valued having Kurt in his life. Though Kurt forgave him, Dave freely admitted to himself that he still felt bad for the way things went down in high school. He bullied and threatened him, only because he was scared of who he was, and jealous of how bold Kurt was. Hell, he was the reason Kurt had to transfer schools for a bit. He started to wonder how he ever was that person. So, here they were, sitting in his kitchen, each with a mug of coffee. Dave had so much he wanted to say; yet they sat there in awkward silence.

Kurt figured he'd get the ball rolling, but wasn't sure how comfortable he was bringing up anything related to sex. Yes, he was starting to open up when he was talking with a nameless, faceless entity. Not only was this person real, but someone who already knew a lot about Kurt. He thought that this could be an advantage because they know so much about one another, but that line of reasoning just wasn't coming through. He decided to start with something simple.

"So, Dave, how did you end up in New York?"

Dave explained that a lot had happened his senior of high school, some of which Kurt obviously knew. He was aware that after Dave had attempted to commit suicide, he began seeing a therapist. Dave told him how he and the therapist did a lot of work to help Dave feel more comfortable with who he was, and how he has been able to accept who he was. His dad was supportive, just happy that Dave was OK. He smiled as he shared that his mother came around after her initial shock, especially after having some family sessions with his therapist.

As for New York, Dave said that he knew he had to get out of Ohio. He loved his family, but didn't think that he'd truly be able to accept who he was and really be alright with being gay if he stayed in the same environment. His parents had savings set aside for Dave to go to college, and his father agreed that wherever Dave wanted to go, he would help him make it happen. He admitted that Kurt was an influence in terms of picking New York. He recalled how much Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine would talk about finally getting to New York. And though he had no performing aspirations, Dave couldn't help but think that he could find himself more in a big city. He also talked about knowing there were people from his past that he trusted in the same city was helpful, even if he believed it was unrealistic that they'd ever run into one another.

Kurt truly was happy for Dave. He had forgiven him, even though some of the memories were painful. Though he always held to the idea that it didn't justify Dave's actions, he understood being scared. Hearing Dave's story only made him happier, but he wasn't sure how to respond. What was really just small talk wasn't cutting it, and it was obvious to them both.

"This is fucking crazy," Kurt mumbled, placing his empty mug down.

"So are we going to address the obvious elephant in the room?" Dave asked, collecting the mugs and placing them in the sink.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh. "I'm scared as hell to have this conversation, but that's why I'm here, right?" Dave only nodded, as this is the first time Kurt has really begun to talk about anything since the big reveal a few hours ago. "I guess I'll start by asking you how you even realized you were into this stuff, Dave."

Dave laughed, sitting back down on the couch, motioning for Kurt to take a seat in the chair in the living room. "Where to begin," Dave spoke. "It started while I was in therapy. I guess I should rephrase that. I started acknowledging it in therapy. In high school, I did watch a few porno movies on my laptop, but was so scared that someone was going to find out. I think I deleted my browser history about every 20 minutes while I was at home. Anything that could even been perceived as gay need to be erased immediately. I got really turned on when I heard a guy be verbal. Since I thought there was no way I could be gay, I'd watch straight porn too, and I really liked when those guys were verbally aggressive too. Looking back, if I pictured myself in that scenario, I was saying those things, but to another guy. The idea, though, of ever doing anything with a guy seemed so far-fetched. Santana was actually right. I thought I'd just end of marrying some woman and having a family, even though I knew I didn't want that."

Kurt nodded, wanting Dave to continue. "When I brought that up to my therapist, I was so scared. I didn't think I'd be judged; by that time, we had a great relationship, and he was already helping me so much. What really frightened me was thinking about you, Kurt. I associated being aggressive sexually to the way that I treated you. I was worried that if I wanted to be with a guy, it couldn't be healthy. Name-calling, rough kissing, etc., how could anyone actually want that, especially seeing how much damage it did to you?"

Dave took a deep breath before he went on. "I never told anyone else other than my therapist that. He helped me realize, though, that there is a huge difference between sexual aggressiveness against someone that doesn't want it (he couldn't help by glance at Kurt when saying that) vs. consenting adults agreeing to engage in kinky stuff. We talked and I said I was interested in looking up some things online, maybe even talk with a few people with similar interests. He was really encouraging, just making sure that I was safe, didn't give out any personal information to someone who may not be who they said they were, etc. So, that's what I did. I found a couple blogs online, and one of them was really interesting. This guy modeled for a bondage-themed website and wrote about different experiences he's had, both on and off the site. So, I sent him an email, and we chatted for a little bit. He explained to me a lot of what my therapist said about there being a big difference, but was able to give me the perspective of someone who has done these types of things. For the first time in my life, I thought that maybe these interests could be something that I could explore. I think that's also one of the reasons I had to get away; even if I wasn't living at home, fooling around with a guy in any sense would've been awkward knowing that my parents weren't too far away."

As he spoke, Dave seemed to get more confident and comfortable with what he was talking about. "This guy, the one from the blog, he told me about the kink site where we started talking. I joined it and started to talk with different guys. It's where I learned about the things we discussed, like meeting up to talk first and stuff like that. And then I had the experience I told you about." Both smiled at the thought of Dave's experience.

Leaning back, Dave looked directly at Kurt. "Your turn," he said. "I believe you said something about getting tied up. Care to share?"

Kurt knew this was coming. Part of him was secretly hoping that Dave wouldn't stop talking, but it was inevitable, especially since Kurt was the first one to ask the question about how Dave became interested. Wringing his hands, Kurt leaned forward and told Dave everything that happened before Christmas. He talked about getting drunk with Cody, making out, and then Cody suggesting role-play. He found himself stumbling over his statements, but Dave just let him talk, offering him a comforting smile. As difficult as it may have been to talk about everything, Kurt found it to be somewhat cathartic, as it was the first time he ever verbalized what went down with Cody.

Eventually, Kurt relayed to Dave how the role-play turned into Cody tying Kurt up, which he didn't mind at first. He talked about how what he thought was fun led to him being left hogtied and gagged on his bed, Cody stealing from Rachel, Santana, and himself. When it came to what occurred while he was tied up, Kurt found himself struggling to get everything out. Finally, he revealed that he enjoyed being tied up, even after finding out that Cody was robbing him. He also told Dave about Cody coming back and playing with him, bringing him to the edge, but not letting him cum. Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until he was finished and felt the tears running down his eyes. He also hadn't noticed Dave moved to the arm of the chair until he felt Dave's arm around his shoulder.

"You OK?" Dave asked softly.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "You know, this is the first time I've actually said everything that happened out loud. I don't know why I'm crying. Yeah, you could say that the event was scarring, but I'm just so frustrated."

"Why are you frustrated?"

Kurt sighed, trying to figure out the best way to answer Dave's question. He closed his eyes as he started to respond. "I'm frustrated with my feelings, Dave. I'm mad at myself for getting turned on by some asshole! Let's be honest, who really likes this shit?"

"Is that what this is all about, Kurt?" Dave inquired. "You are pissed at the fact that you got turned on by bondage?"

"It makes me feel like a freak," Kurt said meekly. "Growing up in Lima sucked. Obviously, there were other gay people." He emitted a small grin, side-eying Dave, who looked away bashfully. "But I always felt alone, at least until I met Blaine." It was the first time Blaine's name had been mentioned in the conversation. Dave wanted to ask Kurt what happened, as he only knew the basics from what Kurt told him when they talked online. He knew, though, that wasn't the focus, and if Kurt wanted to share, he would.

"I felt like I had to be that person," Kurt continued.

Dave looked at him confused. "What person?"

Kurt ran his hands through his hair. "I had to be the poster child for gay youth in Ohio. I constantly went through life wondering what would happen if someone didn't like me, and then suddenly decided that they didn't like gay people because of this. And now, I get turned on by something this strange. I can't help but think what other people would say if they knew, like my dad, or Blaine, . . . or even that gutter skank, Sebastian."

"Wow," was all Dave could mutter at first. "OK, you just said a whole lot in very little. Let me start by saying fuck what Sebastian would think. But, let's be honest, he'd start by making some snarky comment. But, I think he might actually be a little turned on."

Kurt's head snapped at that comment, but said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that," Dave stammered. "After everything that happened last year, Sebastian and I talked a little bit. We even hung out when I went home for Thanksgiving. As much as you may not want to hear this, he's not really a bad guy. And, before you ask, no, we didn't hook up. OK, fine, we got a little drunk at Scandals and made out. That's it." Dave was now blushing. "But he's done a helluva lot more than either of us. I would tell you some of the things he told me he's into, but I know you wouldn't want me sharing about you, so I will respect his privacy too."

Kurt wanted to protest, but realized that Dave was right, and he was extremely thankful that Dave was being as respectful as he was.

"And, hey, be thankful I wasn't Sebastian on the other end of that computer," Dave laughed. "As for your dad, I don't know too much about him, other than that he can really fucking scary, but I totally understand why. I'm pretty sure, though, he wouldn't want to know anything about your sex life, even if it's the most bland and vanilla sex out there."

Kurt let some tension out of his shoulders. The feelings weren't changing, but he knew Dave was right.

"As for Blaine, I don't know about your relationship, or whatever is going on with you guys. I'm not going to dive into that if you don't want to."

Kurt shook his head, signaling he didn't, so Dave continued. "But, let's be serious here, Kurt. You are not a freak and there is nothing wrong with you. And, I'll let you in on a little secret. There are a whole lotta straight people into this. Though the site we chatted on is mainly for gay guys, I've been on a few where people of different genders and stuff talk. You have men, women, young guys, old people, etc. And they come from all walks of life."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like what you said back when we chatted online, Kurt. You said that you felt like you've always had to be in control, and wanted to give it up. Saying what you just did about feeling a lot of pressure makes sense now. I understand what it's like to feel like you always have to be on, making sure you're not found out. There are guys I've seen online who are lawyers, business owners, and all that junk. Some of them say the same thing you did; they are in control all the time. In the bedroom, they want someone else to be control. It's so much more . . . I want to use a word other than normal. My therapist and I talked about how normal doesn't really exist. It's a social construct. Everyone has their quirks, interests, or whatever you want to call them. You've never talked with anyone about these?" He added quietly, "even Blaine?"

"No," Kurt sighed, falling back further in the chair. "Until recently, I couldn't even watch porn without blushing. Hell, I would refer to them as 'those movies.' Everything with Blaine was nice, but we never talked about anything like this. I feel kind of bad, because I think I shut off all this talk. I was so insistent that everything be romantic and like a show, but I learned with Cody that it, and maybe should, be fun."

Kurt stood up, looking down at Dave, who was still in the chair. "I want to ask you about something else we chatted about." Dave gave no indication there was a problem, so Kurt kept going, before he lost his nerve. "What do you think of falling in love and still being into this stuff?"

Dave laughed, expecting the line of questioning to me much more severe. "Honestly, Kurt, I don't know if I can answer that. What I said to you is the truth. I've never been in love. I know I said I thought I was in love with you, but I honestly don't think that was the case. The guys I met in Scandals, they weren't relationship material. I could barely even think of kissing a guy. It was just comforting to be around people where I thought I could be myself. But, even there, I felt like a fraud. You were the only person who knew who I was, and you forgave me. And, let me say again, thank you. I don't know if I'd be comfortable with who I am if you didn't forgive me for the awful person I was."

Seeing Kurt glare at him (Kurt already said everything was fine), Dave threw his hands up. "I know, I know," he declared, "no more talk about our past. But, like I was saying, you were OK with who I was and I didn't think I could open up to anyone. In all honesty, and I hope you're not offended, it was simpler to think that I was in love with you. There would be so much less I had to deal with."

Kurt just stared at Dave, in awe of everything Dave revealed. Dave, however, kept speaking. "So, yeah, I've never been in love. Honestly, I believe that you can have both. People are into a ton of different things. Maybe you'll find someone compatible, that likes the same things. Maybe you'll find someone who is different, but you guys are willing to participate in what the other likes. And, there are plenty of people who are in open relationships. They play with other guys together, or seek their interests separately. See, you do learn a lot on the internet."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, his mind racing a mile a minute. "This just seems like too much to comprehend," he said.

Dave stood up and was face to face with Kurt. "Kurt," Dave said, stretching out his arms and placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I get it. Sex, love, and all that shit can be very complicated. But I also believe that you are overthinking this way too much, man. You don't need to make a decision about the rest of your life right now. So, I'm going to ask you one question. . . .moment?"

Kurt, without taking much time to think, reached out, grabbed the man in front of him, and pulled Dave into a kiss.

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Again, I know where I want the story to go, but haven't written it out yet. I always appreciate constructive comments or suggestions. Please feel free to review or PM me. I have an idea for a third part to make this a trilogy. I may work on that once this story is complete.**

**I wanted to say that I know I made Dave a little out of character, as he's never been portrayed on the show as this wise. I'm so happy that he came back for the last season, but I wish they had explored what happened to Dave between seasons 3 and 6. I've always been a fan of the show, but I feel like this final season has really had a spark to it (maybe they just don't care anymore, and are having fun with it). I love all the new characters (need to think of stories that can involve some of them), but really wish that they were introduced earlier or that we had a regular-length season to really flesh some things out.**


	5. Versace

**Author's Note: Once again, sorry for the delay in updating. I hope the chapter itself makes up for the delay. If nothing else, it's the longest chapter, by far. It also happens to be the last last chapter. **

**Warnings: Smut, kinky stuff, and a little bit of harsh language**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing here**

Chapter 5: Versace

Dave was taken aback by Kurt suddenly kissing him, but quickly began to kiss Kurt back. Their tongues wrestled with one another, exploring each other's mouths. A few seconds later, Kurt broke the kiss, stepping back, aghast.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Dave," Kurt muttered, panic setting in.

"For what?"

"I just kissed you, Dave. I did exactly what I was upset with you for."

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "Kurt, calm down. Let's review a few things quickly. First of all, the kiss you just laid on me? So not the same as what happened in high school. I forced myself on you when you were in no way interested. You pushed me away and I went in for another kiss anyway. And, in case you happened to miss it, I just kissed you back. It was a nice kiss, a really nice kiss."

Kurt felt his heart return to normal speed. He knew Dave was right, and was becoming frustrated with himself that he kept freaking out in the face of anything sexual.

"So," Dave continued. "I think there's two options we have right now. I can ask you to leave because, if I'm being honest, that kiss really turned me on. I don't wanna be rude, but I want to take care of this." His eyes went down to the obvious bulge in his pants. "Option two is we can take this to the bedroom. Looking at you, if it's humanly possible, your pants are even tighter than usual." Dave laughed as Kurt's eyes went down to his own bulge that had formed in his pants.

Kurt stood, frozen in his spot. Yes, he initiated the kiss, but it was a sudden move. He wasn't thinking about actually doing anything with Dave. However, he knew that part of him wanted to say yes, but he just didn't know how to answer Dave's direct question.

Dave couldn't help but notice the frightened look in Kurt's eyes. He grinned, moving towards the couch. "Come here," Dave said, sitting down on the couch. Kurt came and sat down as Dave continued. "I realize that the options I just gave you didn't leave much in between. How about this? If you want to leave, I'm OK with that. I still am gonna go take care of this because the kiss really was hot. And I may fantasize about some of the things that we could do together. However, if any part of you wants to stay here, we can talk about it. We can discuss the details of what we want, and don't want, to do. If we do this, I promise you, Kurt, we won't do anything that you don't want to do. If at any point you want to stop, we will. I wanna ask, though, what's on your mind right now?"

Kurt exhaled, not realizing that he was holding his breath the entire time Dave was talking. "First off, thank you, Dave. Yeah, I was not expecting those two options. If I'm being perfectly honest with you, there is nothing logically telling me to say no. I never thought I'd say this, but I really do trust you. And, as you already pointed out, that kiss was hot. And I'd be lying if I said that the idea of you tying me up wasn't getting me even more turned on right now."

"I sense a 'but' coming on."

"But," Kurt added, "I have some concerns."

"OK, Kurt. Shoot."

"First, while I think I want this, I'm not looking for a relationship with you. Are you sure there are no lingering feelings?"

Dave just nodded. "Fair question. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that the idea of tying you, and specifically you, up isn't an added bonus. Yeah, as I told you, I thought I had real feelings for you. But, I'm not looking for a relationship with you either. In all honesty, if we were going to start anything, I'd wanna get to know you as the person you are now. Obviously, there's a lot I don't know about you. I just wanna have some fun, if you're up to it. Any other concerns?"

"Ugh, this is so frustrating," Kurt sighed. " As much as there's no reason I can think of to say no, part of me is saying no. There's just something gnawing at me, like this is wrong."

"I get it, Kurt. Remember what I said, though. Sex can be fun. If we are two consenting adults, this can be great. And, like I said, there doesn't even have to be a whole lotta sex. Even though you're gonna be the one tied up, you will still have the control."

"Wow," Kurt mumbled. "I never thought about it that way. Part of my reluctance is my puritanical view of sex. But, I think that another part of it is that I am worried that I would lose all sense of control. As much as I like the idea of giving up control, I think I've been too scared that I'll lose it too much, like with Cody. But, maybe it is the best thing that it's with someone I know. You know, I think I'm gonna say yes."

Kurt began to stand to go to the bedroom, but Dave put his arm out to stop him. "Whoa there, buddy, sit back down." When Kurt looked at him confused, Dave reminded him, "We still need to talk about things. I'm happy to see you're excited, and I'm certainly ready to go, but we need to discuss some important matters, boundaries, etc."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that makes sense. What type of boundaries do we need to set?"

"OK, let's start with a safe word. Since you're going to be the one that's tied up, I want you to be comfortable with the word; after all, you're the one that needs to remember it. So, what do you want the safe word to be?"

Kurt took a few seconds, deeply contemplating what he wanted the word to be. "Versace," he stated.

"Versace? Oooo-kay." Dave let out a laugh. "There's the Kurt I know. But, that's only the first thing. Obviously, I'm gonna tie you up. I like to be aggressive, at least verbally. You have the safe word if it becomes too much, but what do you think you'll be OK with? Do you wanna role-play? I know you said that didn't really work out well for you the last time, but . . ."

"This isn't the same thing," Kurt interrupted, smiling, understanding what Dave was just talking about. "I appreciate you walking me through this, Dave." His voice got a little quieter as he said, "I think you being aggressive is hot."

Dave grinned sheepishly. "Cool," he said. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll go for it. I know I was a complete jerk to you in high school, but I mean, we could do something like that." Dave put his head down, seemingly ashamed of bringing up the idea. "I don't want to give you PTSD or anything." He saw Kurt put his head down. "Shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. We don't have to do that."

Kurt raised his head, and he had a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. I feel like an ass for actually finding that hot. One favor, though. Please don't call me a fag."

"Not a problem," Dave assured. "That word is really not in my vocabulary anymore. I never use it when I fool around with a guy. Or at all, really." Dave laughed again. "I can't believe how much the idea of us kinda being our high school selves is turning me on. One last thing we have to discuss, and this is the big one. We are doing this because it's something that turns us both on. I'm fucking leaking here already. How far do you wanna go sexually?"

"No intercourse," Kurt said very quickly.

"Agreed," Dave assured. " What about my hands and my mouth? Any parts you don't want me touching?"

"D-do you think that we can just see how it goes? We already agree on no intercourse. I'm not sure I want a blowjob, but I guess that what 'Versace' is for. A-and some of the toys you talked about a while ago sounded interesting." Kurt couldn't help but blush after saying that aloud.

"Awesome!" Dave exclaimed. "I forgot one more thing. When you're gagged, if you need to stop, snap your fingers, or, if you can, say 'Versace' through the gag. Any last questions?"

"Ummm, yeah, I have one," Kurt replied, sounding somewhat unsure. "Can you kiss me one more time before we get started?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Dave crashed his mouth against Kurt's, kissing much more passionately than when Kurt kissed him. Without breaking their kiss, Dave picked Kurt up, bringing him to the bedroom. Dave threw Kurt onto the bed. He removed his shirt before going in for another kiss, driving his tongue into Kurt's mouth. While reciprocating the kiss, Kurt removed his shirt. Dave pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Fuck you, Hummel. You're making me do this."

"Get the fuck off of me, Karofsky!" Kurt yelled, pushing Dave off of him. He realized that Dave was getting into character, so he wanted to as well. "Stay away from me, you Neanderthal." Kurt got off the bed, walking towards the door. Dave grabbed him, wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist.

"What the fuck, Dave! Let me go. Let me . . . mmmppphhh." Dave slapped his other hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Shhhhh, fancy," Dave whispered into Kurt's ear. "I think it's time to teach you a lesson." Dave threw Kurt facedown onto the bed. Before Kurt could even react, Dave was pulling Kurt's arms behind his back. He held Kurt down and reached for his handcuffs on the desk. In a matter of seconds, Kurt's wrists were secured tightly behind his back.

"Karof – Dave, you don't have to do this. Just let me go, and I won't say anything to anyone. We'll act as if nothing happened." Kurt couldn't believe how unbelievably turned on he was just from being cuffed and hearing Dave's taunts.

Dave stood back and watched Kurt try unsuccessfully to get out of his restraints. Dave removed his shoes, socks, and pants, leaving himself only in his boxers. A clear wet spot could already be seen. He went back over to the bed and flipped Kurt over.

"Dave, please," Kurt pleaded. "This has gone on far enough."

Dave sat on top of Kurt, slapping his hand over Kurt's mouth once again. All Kurt could do was struggle and whimper through Dave's hand, begging to be let go. "You need something put in that mouth to keep you quiet?" Dave asked, rubbing his free hand over his bulging shorts. Kurt shook his head no. "Maybe later," Dave laughed. He shifted his body so that he was sitting next to Kurt, legs stretched out near Kurt's face.

Grinning menacingly, Dave pressed his bare foot up to Kurt's face. "Lick it," Dave commanded, thrusting his foot forward.

"Fuck no, Karofsky," Kurt screamed. "You are a fucking freak."

"Now!" Dave demanded, forcing his toes into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gagged from the force, but eventually began sucking on Dave's big toe. "Mmmmmmmmm," Dave moaned, rubbing himself over his boxers. He took his toe out of Kurt's mouth, pressing his sole over Kurt's mouth. "Lick it now!" Kurt did so, running his tongue all over Dave's foot, getting in between each of Dave's toes. "Fuck, Hummel, you're good at this. Now do the other." Dave pushed his other foot into Kurt's face. Kurt worked over Dave's foot without hesitation. He had never licked someone's foot before, but was surprised that he didn't hate it. In fact, he kind of liked it. Suddenly, he felt his shoes and socks being removed. He next felt a warmness over his toes, realizing they were in Dave's mouth. Holy hell, he thought, as Dave ran his tongue over Kurt's soles. It tickled a little, but also felt incredible.

"Holy fucking shit," Kurt mumbled, the bulge in his pants becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable. Dave just laughed. "My little foot bitch likes his feet played with, does he? Maybe I'll have to remember that." He stood up, bent down, and removed Kurt's belt. He then unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slid them down Kurt's legs. Once Kurt was left in just his boxers, Dave crawled back up to Kurt, planting his lips messily over Kurt's.

"Versace," Kurt said, wincing in pain. Dave immediately stopped and pulled Kurt up into the sitting position. "You OK?"

"Yeah, sorry," Kurt apologized. "My hands are being crushed behind my back here. When you leaned into me, it kinda hurt."

"Kurt, never apologize for needing to stop it. I'm gonna get back into character, but I'll take care of it." Dave winked, which Kurt found reassuring.

Dave put Kurt down gently before going into his closet. He came out carrying a handful of neckties. "Turn over," Dave said, the authority back in his voice. Kurt quickly did as he was told, turning onto his stomach. Dave undid the cuffs, tossing them back onto his desk. "Don't even think of moving, Hummel. Do not make this more difficult on yourself." Dave flipped Kurt back over. He walked up towards Kurt and grabbed one of his arms. Taking one of his neckties, Dave tied one end to Kurt's wrist and fastened the other to the headboard, above Kurt's head. He did the same to Kurt's other arm. Walking back down to the end of the bed, Dave reached down to pull Kurt's boxers off.

"Dave, don't. Please don't"

"Jesus, Hummel, you can't just shut the fuck up, can you?" Dave pulled out a roll of duct tape, grinning. "This right here," Dave sneered, ripping a piece off, "this will shut you up." He plastered the tape over Kurt's lips before Kurt could say a word. Kurt moaned through the tape, trying to get his hand free. Dave put his face right up to Kurt's. "Just lay back and enjoy," Dave laughed. He licked Kurt's taped lips, and could tell Kurt was trying to kiss him, even with the gag.

"You kinky little fucker," Dave said, breaking character slightly.

Dave stood up and, for the first time, took an honest look at Kurt's body. "You know, Hummel, I'm impressed. Who would've thought that you would turn out to have a smoking bod? And, fuck, impressive cock there. You'd have thought not much could fit into those pants." He stood at Kurt's face, stretching his body. He removed his boxers and continued stretching, purposefully pushing his hard dick against Kurt's taped mouth.

Dave smirked, approaching Kurt again. He ran his hand over Kurt's chest, squeezing Kurt's nipples. Kurt began snapping his fingers and tried speaking from under the tape.

"Versace?" Dave asked. Kurt nodded, so Dave gently removed the tape from his lips.

"That really fucking hurt," Kurt said, but was smiling. "Not so hard, please."

Dave just smiled, clamping his hand back down over Kurt's mouth. "No more talk from you. I will keep the gag off so long as you only speak when I ask you a question." Kurt just nodded in agreement. Dave went back to work on Kurt's nipple, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. Kurt moaned underneath Dave's hand.

"Can't you fucking listen, bitch?" Dave yelled. "No noise. I tell you again, you get gagged again. Understand?" Kurt, again, just shook his head yes. Dave went to the other end of the bed and kneeled down. "I want more of those feet." He pushed Kurt's feet together and inhaled the scent. He then ran his tongue over both of Kurt's soles at a rapid pace.

"Fuck, that feels incredible," Kurt muttered. Dave sighed, standing up. He glared at Kurt and shook his head.

"You just can't seem to listen . . . and I'm tired of hearing your fucking voice."

Kurt saw Dave grab a bandanna, tying a knot in the middle. As he approached, Kurt begged, "Dave, please. I'll be quiet. I promise. Please."

"Too fucking late. You had your chance, and you can't keep that damn mouth of yours shut. No surprise there. Should've done this years ago." He forced the knotted section of the bandanna into Kurt's mouth, tightly tying it behind his head.

"Mmmppphhh" was the only noise Kurt could make.

Dave moaned, gently rubbing his own nipple. "Finally, a sound coming out of your mouth I can tolerate." He was really enjoying watching Kurt struggle. He tied Kurt tight enough to where he knew he wouldn't be able to get out easily. He could see Kurt getting a little irritated, but wasn't sure if it was part of the act. Either way, it was turning him on immensely.

Dave lay back down, but this time, he was over Kurt. Kurt's eyes rolled back a little as Dave pressed himself against Kurt, their erections rubbing against one another, Dave's precum getting onto Kurt. Dave leaned in, kissing what little part of Kurt's lips were still able to be felt over the gag. Kurt found himself gyrating his hips, grinding against Dave, moaning loudly. Dave switched positions so that he was now facing Kurt's feet. He gently cupped Kurt's balls with a hand, massaging them, focusing the pressure underneath Kurt's balls.

Kurt felt like he was in ecstasy. He wasn't sure his dick had ever throbbed this hard before. The rubbing was driving him out of control. He just kept involuntarily moaning into his gag. He wasn't even sure if he could form words had he not been gagged.

"Quiet!" Dave commanded again, using his toes to push the knot a little further into Kurt's mouth. Kurt was surprised to find himself trying to fight through the gag to suck on Dave's toes. Maybe, like Dave, he was developing a foot fetish himself. He realized he was getting more turned on by the scent of Dave's feet.

"Fuck, Hummel, I could sit here all day and watch you enjoy me massaging you. But, I think it's time to get some toys." Kurt nodded eagerly, causing Dave to laugh as he got up and went into his closet. He came out carrying a few things in his hands. He placed a few items on the desk, but brought a thin, black object over to the bed. He switched a button on, and the object began to shake.

"Vibrating wand," Dave said. "You want this used on you, Hummel?"

Kurt nodded his head, but Dave demanded an answer. "What was that?"

Kurt could only get out a muffled yes. "I'm sorry," Dave sneered. "I can't understand you. Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir," Kurt said, muffled.

"I'm disappointed, Kurt. I though you would've known how to answer without having to be told. I think you need to be punished."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he yelled through the gag. "Sorry, bitch, but rules are rules," Dave sneered nastily. "Oh, I didn't tell you punishments would be involved? Well . . . too fucking bad." Dave walked to Kurt's feet and wrapped his arm around Kurt's ankles. Turning the wand back on, Dave rubbed it over Kurt's soles. Instantaneously, Kurt began laughing through his gag. He didn't realize just how ticklish he was. His body was jerking, trying to fight out of Dave's grip, anything to stop the tickling.

"Damn, Kurt, I didn't realize you were this ticklish," Dave said. He thought he heard Kurt say "me too" from under his gag. Dave kept the wand on for a few more seconds before turning it off. Kurt settled back down, relieved as all hell that the tickling stopped. Trying to control his breathing, Kurt wasn't focused on what Dave was doing. Dave grabbed another item from his desk. "You mind being blindfolded?" Kurt shook his head no, he didn't mind. Dave placed the blindfold over Kurt's eyes. Kurt thought he'd be freaked out, not being able to see or talk. But, because he trusted Dave, it was actually really hot to not know what was happening next. That feeling, though, quickly dissipated when he felt Dave's fingers pressing into his sides, causing the fits of laughter to begin again. He was yelling stop through is gag, but Dave kept going. Kurt wanted to use the safe word, but knew it wasn't anything painful, so he let Dave keep going. Luckily, Dave stopped before Kurt changed his mind.

He wasn't sure if it was adding on the blindfold, but something inside of Dave clicked. Kurt was willing to go places Dave didn't think he would. They had already established the use of the safe word, and he had immediately stopped whenever Kurt had used it. He decided to throw some caution to the wind and began being a little more sexually aggressive. He climbed on top of Kurt again and began to kiss all over Kurt's body. He ran his tongue over the line that now showed definition on Kurt's abs. He once again took each of Kurt's nipples in his mouth, flicking each one gently with his tongue before sucking them in and releasing them from his mouth with a tiny popping sound. Dave nuzzled Kurt's neck tenderly, then began to nibble on one of Kurt's ears. To the surprise of both, this elicited a big reaction from Kurt, who moaned loudly through the gag.

At this point, Kurt's hips were bucking. His senses were going into overdrive. Every touch sparked electricity. When he added in the fact that he didn't know what was coming next, the excitement was almost palpable. He certainly never thought this was going to happen when he woke up this morning, but he was beyond happy that it was. He especially enjoyed that after Dave nibbled on his ear (who knew it was that sensitive, he thought), he whispered dirty things into Kurt's ear, calling him a bitch, telling him he asked for this, and reminding Kurt that he could do anything he wanted. In that moment, Kurt started to feel freer. He was beginning to realize that what he was doing was almost like playing a role in a show. He's consenting to this, and he knows Dave is a good, caring person. Kurt almost sighed, happy knowing that he was OK with taking a submissive role in any aspect of life. It doesn't make him any less of a person, and Dave isn't forcing him there, like in high school. And while he agreed with his dad that sex should be with someone important, it's OK to have fun as well. This allowed Kurt to truly enjoy the experience, even more than he already was.

While thinking this, Kurt didn't realize Dave was no longer on top of him. He stopped moving, hoping he could hear where Dave was. It was fun trying to figure out what was coming next. Suddenly, he heard a familiar buzzing noise. He knew Dave had started up the wand again. Kurt was dreading the idea of being tickled again. A muffled plea not to tickle him escaped Kurt's mouth.

"Ha," Dave laughed. "Just for that, I should tickle you. You know I'm the one in charge, right?"

Again, a muffled "yes, sir" came out of Kurt's mouth.

"Good boy," Dave said fiendishly. "I have other ideas in mind." Kurt suddenly felt a vibrating sensation against the tip of his penis. If the blindfold wasn't on, Dave would've seen Kurt's eyes nearly bug out of his head. The sensation was slowly moving down his shaft. It was then moved quickly up, then back, then slowly up again. Kurt was writhing, but not in pain or discomfort; his body couldn't handle how amazing the sensation was. He felt the precum dripping out as the wand was moved to his balls. It was moved all over before settling in the same spot Dave was massaging earlier. Kurt was basically yelling into his gag at this point. The yelling became a whimpering. Embarrassingly, he started drooling, so turned on. His mind was asking to get off, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to verbalize that to Dave.

Again, had the blindfold been removed, Kurt would have seen Dave begin to slowly stroke himself as he moved the wand up and down. He eventually had to stop, as the look of Kurt having so much enjoyment and the sounds he was making was putting Dave very close to the edge, and he was damned if he was going to get off before Kurt did. He walked up to Kurt, planting a soft kiss onto his gagged lips. His hand traveled down, slowly playing with the tip of Kurt's dripping cock.

Slowly, Dave removed the blindfold. The look in Kurt's eyes was magical, as if he couldn't believe how incredible everything around him was. Dave certainly could understand that feeling. He looked at Kurt directly in the eyes. He wanted to be menacing, but he also wanted to show care, considering what he was going to ask next.

"Listen, Hummel," Dave said, trying not to sound unsure of himself. "I'm going to remove the gag and ask you a question. You are only allowed to answer. You try anything else, gag goes back in, and I may just leave you like this for a while before I decide whether or not I'm going to let you go at all. Deal?" Kurt nodded his head vigorously.

"I only want your answer, and I don't want you to feel pressured to say yes." Kurt swallowed, a little nervous because that statement made him realize he had no clue what Dave was going to ask him. The bandanna was untied from Kurt's mouth.

"Can I take you in my mouth?" Dave asked, his eyes drifting back to Kurt's erection.

"Yes, sir," Kurt responded. Dave was taken aback at the response, both that he got a yes and that he actually answered in character.

"I'm gonna actually call Versace for a second, Kurt," Dave responded, sitting back. "Like I said, I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes to this. If you want, I can untie you and you can get off."

"No," Kurt stated with certainty. "This has been incredible. I want you to get me off. And, I'm OK with a blowjob."

Dave's smile lit up the room. "Done," he said. "But I'm probably not gonna suck you to completion. I'd ask you if that's OK, but I don't care." Kurt almost smiled, seeing Dave back into character.

He slid down the bed until his face was right at Kurt's cock. He flicked the top with his tongue over Kurt's head. He licked up and down the shaft, just as he had moved the wand earlier. He even took Kurt's balls into his mouth. Finally, he engulfed Kurt, taking him all the way in, sucking up and down slowly. His hands began massaging Kurt again as he sucked. He was surprised to not hear Kurt say anything, but then he realized that Kurt's mouth was already too busy to respond. Dave hadn't realized that while he was blowing Kurt, his foot was near Kurt's mouth. Kurt, without provocation, began running his tongue up and down Dave's foot, taking his toes into his mouth.

"Fuck yeah, Hummel," Dave moaned. "You catch on quickly, boy." Kurt just responded with a moan and Dave went back at Kurt.

"Fuck, Dave, I'm close, I'm really close," Kurt whimpered. Dave got up and laid back down the other way, facing Kurt. He grasped Kurt in one hand, pumping away. He took his other hand and placed it over Kurt's mouth, silencing his moans. Kurt whimpered into Dave's hand, ready to explode. Finally, he shot his load everywhere. It hit his stomach and his chest. Some of it even shot onto Dave's headboard. He thought he was never going to stop shooting.

"Yeah, Kurt, fucking shoot," Dave said, releasing everything Kurt had inside of him. It was a beautiful sight. He saw Kurt's body come to rest.

"Fuck, you hit my headboard," Dave laughed, almost incredulously. He was definitely not expecting that. "Um, don't get too comfortable. We aren't done yet, Hummel. If you think you are the only one getting off, you are sorely mistaking. Since you like my feet so much, keep going."

Kurt hungrily took Dave's feet into his mouth, this time adding the nibbling of Dave's heels to the toe sucking and sole licking. Dave just kept repeating "fuck yes" as he stroked himself. He knew it wouldn't take long. He sat up and shot his load all over Kurt's chest. He removed his foot from Kurt's mouth and caught his own breath.

"Holy fucking hell," Dave said, untying Kurt's ankles. Kurt moved them, making sure he had circulation. Dave then freed Kurt's wrists. Kurt hadn't realized how much feeling he had lost until he tried to move them. Dave rubbed Kurt's arms, helping to get some of the blood flowing again. "That was crazy fucking hot, Kurt. I didn't even get to the fleshlight or cock ring."

"You know, Dave," Kurt sighed. "I think this might be the start of a great friendship. But, can I shower now? Some things about me haven't changed, and I'm sticky. I feel disgusting."

Dave laughed, helping Kurt up and giving him a towel.

Epilogue (I didn't feel like posting this as a separate chapter):

Kurt and Dave continued "playing" for the rest of the semester. The never went beyond oral sex, and even that was rarely part of what they did. There were times they switched roles, and Kurt took the dominant position, Dave the submissive. Both found that to be equally as hot, and Kurt actually thought it was somewhat cathartic to get back at his former bully. He especially enjoyed getting Dave back with the tickling, learning that Dave was even more ticklish than he was. They always made sure to talk about things both before and after they fooled around.

Both were also very happy that their conversations included that fact that neither of them seemed to be falling for the other. Around the third time they did anything, both had expressed fear that one of them was going to develop feelings. But, as of yet, it hadn't been the case. They did hang out with one another in public. Kurt even had invited Dave over for dinner a few times with himself and Rachel. Rachel obviously had no clue about their extracurricular activities, and both Kurt and Dave agreed that no one had to know. They never so much as even kissed outside of their role-playing, having no inclination to do so. A fraternal hug to greet one another and say goodbye was the most contact they had. It was an arrangement that worked out for both of them.

Neither Kurt nor Dave spent much more time on the website where they first began talking. They liked playing around with one another, and while Kurt was certainly more open with the things that were happening with his sexuality, he felt a comfort and trust with Dave that he wasn't sure he would find with someone with whom he had no history. For Dave, he still met up with a few people every now and then, but wasn't really searching for new "buddies," explaining to Kurt that it wasn't going to control his life, and that he had other people and a life to attend to.

Both were allowed to have their own lives, including sex lives. Kurt's life didn't really change much in that aspect. Dave still had his occasional fun, sometimes with guys from campus, or doing more with people from the website than he would with Kurt. And, while he liked trying Kurt up, if he found a guy who was into feet, he was all over that. Kurt and Dave talked whenever Dave had been with someone, if for nothing else, because they were friends. And, if anything the two of them did together was sexual (oral sex included), Dave made sure Kurt was aware that he was safe and clean. They agreed that if either started into a committed relationship, they'd discuss everything then.

Once the semester ended, Dave went back to Ohio for the summer. Kurt knew he'd be back to visit, but decided he'd spend most of the time in New York. On the day Dave left, he and Kurt went out for lunch. Kurt came home to find an empty apartment. He sat back, reliving the past year, unable to believe that this had been his first year in New York. He couldn't wait to see what the future brought!

**Thank you for everyone who took the time out to read this story. A special thanks, as well, to those who reviewed or favorited/followed the story. I wanted to say a couple things. One, I'm sad that Glee is over. While the quality of the show definitely altered throughout the series, it was always a pleasure to watch. I'm especially sad because, as I said at the end of the last chapter, the show really regained a spark in season 6 (in my opinion). The new characters were great, and I would've loved to see how they developed.**

**Soapbox moment: As I said at the very beginning of this story, I wanted it to be an exploration of sexuality (and smut, of course). Sex is both extremely simple and really fucking complicated. There's no right way of doing it. And sexual interests run the gamut. I hope that anyone who has any type of sexual interest (so long as it is safe/legal and everyone involved consents) finds pleasure in what they like. I think sex can be to connect with someone in a way that is incredible. I also think it can be dirty, kinky fun. No shame!**

**I am contemplating doing another story in this setting. It would involve a third person (either Blaine or Sebastian). I'm debating because I don't know if I have enough. I know the gist of what I'd want the story to be, but I'm not sure I know (at least yet) how I'd make the smutty parts different than in this story. I am open to suggestions about other story ideas (no promises, though, that I could follow through). Obviously, I love my kinky stuff (mostly into bondage and feet, as you can tell from this story), and I'd incorporate other characters outside of the Klaine/Karofsky group if I can make what I would hope is a good story. I'm definitely open to ideas that don't involve kink either. The only thing I'm not sure I'd be any good at is the light and fluffy stuff. Not really my thing. If not kinky/sexy, I like drama, hurt, comfort, etc.**

**Again, thank you, everyone!**


End file.
